Questions
by Lil Songbird
Summary: After the Cell Games Android 18 finds Krillan and demands to know why he used his wishes to help she and her brother.


Android 18 sped towards the clearing where she believed he was

Hi.Yes this is another short story from me.No this fiction is not a get together but it explores the feelings on Juuachi's part that could lead to her feeling more towards Krillan later.It's my first Krullan/18 effort and is really a precursor to an upcoming epic of mine called "Unsung Heroes".Krillan and 18s section of that story involves him taking her up a promise he makes in this one.I'll explain more on that later.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters and consequently, I have no money so don't sue me.

**Questions**

By Lil Songbird

_ _

Android 18 sped towards the clearing where she believed he was.She couldn't be certain that he was there; Dr. Gero had not endowed her with a superior sense of ki like 17 possessed or even 16 had.17 had claimed that the human warrior was there and so she was heading towards the spot not really knowing the reason why.At first she had set off to confront him being incensed at the very thought that he would dare he come so close to where she was living.For all she knew it was on purpose because he wished to pursue her as the other warrior, Yamcha had encouraged him to do that fateful day at the Look Out.At this thought came the typical confusion that settled in whenever she thought about what the human warrior had done for she and her brother.She had heard him say the reason he had made his wish for them to be rid of their bombs was that he found her attractive and that presumption angered her but it also puzzled her.

The human doubtless knew she was an android incapable of that kind of feeling, of affection of any kind.She wasn't designed for those gentler thoughts and feelings but to only those conducive to self-preservation and being an instrument of terror.The more she thought about his actions it unsettled her.In fact, she was so unsettled at this point she was ready to turn back.

"Imagine I," she thought with self-distain " who had not feared battling one-on-one with a Super Saiyajin is afraid of confronting a weak little man."Slowing to a halt above her destination she stared at the tops of the trees only conscious of the ki she was feeling below."Well I'm here and I might as well go through with this," she announced to the moon noticing the light of a fire below."I'm still not sure why I'm doing this."

Plunging through the trees she landed in the clear view of the startled man who almost fell backwards off the log he was perched on.He scrambled to his feet with an expression half-of fear and half-of curiosity.It wasn't easy to make out much more in the dancing illumination of the flames as they played across his face.It almost gave him the appearance of dark circles under his eyes and a troubled cast to his features.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded at last tiring of the silence.

"Me?" he questioned shakily.His quaking was a combination of the cold wind, fatigue and both of fear and desire of her.He couldn't help but be mesmerized by the strange set of conflicting emotions she incited all at once.She was deadly but beautiful, irony itself.

"Well, I was just enjoying the view.I kind of wanted to be alone and this seemed like as good a spot as any."

"Well you aren't welcome here or anywhere else near me," she stated icily.

"I didn't know I was anywhere near you" he said."I'm sorry, I'll go if you want."

His words shocked her more than anything she had ever heard.Her first reaction was to take his apology as a mockery, but it was impossible to do so.Everything about him spoke sincerity and that was even more confusing.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" he asked scratching his head.

"Why are you sorry?"she asked frustration pouring out with every word."Why did you wish for us to be free of the bombs?Why didn't you destroy me when you had a chance? What do you expect from me?"

Krillan's eyes widened at her vehement outburst.She truly didn't understand his motives and it clearly disturbed her.He couldn't blame her though because his sudden infatuation with her was really without reason, stemming from one small thoughtless peck on the cheek.He couldn't really explain why that gesture, the feel of her strangely cool lips on his face, ignited a fascination and fantasy in his mind.

"I guess I really don't expect anything," he said a little confused himself."I just thought you should have a chance to change for the better and that it would make you happy.That's all."

"17 and I nearly killed your friends and yet you are kind to us," she stated in confusion."You claim to want nothing but I heard you that day and I don't care if you find me attractive.I won't ever be grateful or feel anything toward you."

"Well, like I said I didn't expect anything or really know how you'd react to it" Krillan said blushing."And well I couldn't help but notice how pretty you are but I didn't mean for it to upset you."

"Well, see that you don't get any ideas" 18 stated a little less argumentatively."You did something good for us but you are my enemy.Al l humanity is my enemy."

"I hope one day you change your mind about that," he said smiling."We really aren't so bad."

"I can't ever change that way" she stated "I was programmed to be your enemy so I always will be."

Krillan looked at her face and understood her earnestness.Perhaps there was something further he could do for her, show her that she was wrong that she could change.After all, in a very real sense he too had to rebuild his life anew.With Goku's death he had lost a part of himself and needed to find a new direction for his future.He had been spending so long training, and trying to save the world it became his existence and purpose.He was still living off of his master; he never had a real job only scraping together what he could from odd jobs and money for participating in martial arts tournaments."Well you disobeyed other parts of your programming so why not disregard that part too."

"What do you mean?" the cyborg asked in surprise.

"Well," he began."I don't think Dr. Gero programmed you to rebel against him and 16 wasn't programmed to help us.Look, anybody can change for the better, Goku taught me that."

"Goku" 18 asked in curiosity "the one we were created to destroy?"

"Yes" he said sadly."Goku always looked for the good in everyone and more often than not he was right.Piccolo was once evil and now he's on our side because he learned to care through Gohan.Even Vegeta has changed to everyone' surprise, he's with Bulma now and has a family.As far as I'm concerned, if they can change, so can you."

18 stared at him blankly his words striking a sudden realization and awareness in her mind.She had rejected other parts of her programming but for some reason she feared taking this step, unlike 17 who was busy building an existence of his own choosing.Her reluctance was born of something else besides her programming that only now at this moment she understood."No one would accept us like that," she stated."We aren't like you."

"I think you'd be surprised at how tolerant we humans can be" Krillan told her."Give us a chance."

Once again he caught her off guard with the frankness and simple truth of his statement.Unable to think of anything appropriate to say she commenced to study his face as the dying flames sent their last light about him.He looked tired and lost in a way.Could it be he too was searching for a new purpose as well?He seemed to grow uncomfortable under her gaze looking at feet.

"I think I should go now" Krillan stumbled out perusing his shoes.Kicking dirt onto the fire the already dying fire he realized there was even another thing he could do for her."Look if you ever need a friend or need help then don't hesitate to ask me," he told her looking up at her silhouette in the darkness "I promise," he began, not seeing her searching eyes or her face renewed his courage for yet one more confession,"that even if no one else would accept you I will because I care about you even though it isn't logical or even rational.I really hope you find peace and happiness 18."Turning he flew away towards the city and away from her.

The android stared up into the starry abyss long after she could no longer see the human warrior.She had come away with more questions than with she had come with.The most mystifying one of all was why he would help her, offer to help her in the future, when he had nothing to gain?She then remembered his obvious troubled appearance and felt a strange stirring in her chest of an emotion the deep recesses of her mind named empathy.

"I hope you find peace and happiness as well Krillan," she said softly.

The end 

That's it!I hope you let me know how you liked it!Now for my shameless plugs:

_ _

_This story is a precursor to a portion of an upcoming epic called Unsung Heroes.In it 18 calls upon Krillan and asks for his help in discovering her past.In accordance with his promise Krillan assists her and let's just say they get into a little more than they bargained for.It's an action, adventure with a touch of romance with the get-together subplot. This will be just one of four stories in the saga.The others involve Yamcha, Chaoitzu, Tenshenhan, Dende and Mr. Po Po.Look for the Prologue soon and the announcement of a connected fan fiction/fan art contest I'm holding on my web page._

_Be sure to check out my other stories now playing on fan fiction.net and my web page [The Songbird and the Dragon][1]_

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/l_songbird



End file.
